A Day at the Fair
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Dean is only nine years of age Sam five when they first encounter Jimmy Novak. Dean is skeptical at first, but comes to like Jimmy, little to thay know that they meet him again in the form of an angel.


(The boys might be a little older than in the picture, but that's okay ^w^ sorry for any spelling mistakes!! =)

1988: Dean is nine. Sam now five….

…………….

"Take me with you" Dean demanded. No more did he want to be left behind while his father went out to fighting the unknown.

"Dean, we've been over this before" John's voice grew deep with annoyance and anger. Dean's head fell in retreat,

"I know but…"

"No, Dean, now listen to me, and this will be the LAST time I tell you"

"Yes sir…"

John placed his now roughed hand on Dean's nine year old shoulder, "You will be by my side one day. But not now, you're job is –

"To protect and watch Sammy I know, I know..." Dean had heard that line all too well.

"Then don't ask me about this again" John snapped back.

"Yes sir…" Dean nodded.

John didn't speak again; he merely left with a slam of the hotel room door. He hated doing this to his son, especially Dean, but he had to be hard on the kid. Dean was the only thing protecting little Sammy now, and John knew Dean had to be big and strong for his youngest son, so that Sam would look up to Dean and Sam too would become strong in time.

Dean sighed, stricken with intense anger but at the same time that emotion was filled with sadness for he had no idea what might become of his father. John was the only thing Dean could look up to, and he would be lost without him. But at the same time, if anything would happen to Sammy, anything at all, he would blame it all to himself. Even if it wasn't his fault, he just knew, that all eyes would turn to him.

"Dean?" that younger voice called out from behind the crack of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean turned too look at him and a pare of sweet brown eyes stared deeply into his,

"What did dad yell at you for this time?" Sam asked with curiosity as he walked out of the bathroom and closer to his older brother.

"As I said the last time he yelled at me, it doesn't concern you ok?"

Sam wanted to protest, but being the smart little boy he was, he simply went on to a different subject, trying to avoid getting yelled at by his older brother. Unfortunately, that never lasted.

"What's for dinner?" he asked,

"What do you want?" Dean asked, not feeling the slightest bit hungry.

"A Hamburger" Sam answered.

"Oh, yeah, And where are we going to get that?" Dean said sarcastically as he plopped down onto one of the motel beds.

"I don't know…" Sam said, looking down to the ground.

"Just eat the chips in one of the duffle bags…"

"But I don't want chips" Sam whined that finally got to annoy Dean.

Dean knew not to look at Sam, for he knew that face would be plastered on it, but heck, he had to. And once he looked, those brown puppy dog eyes got the best of him once again.

Dean sighed in defeat and got off the bed, "Fine, but one word of this to dad and I SWARE to God you are dead." Dean glared at Sam before grabbing both his and Sam's coat.

Sam grinned and nodded in agreement.

Dean sheepishly put his Swiss Army knife in his pocket before Sam could ask what it was. He grabbed his leather wallet that his father proudly gave to him as a present that the knife came along with it. Dean checked to see if he had his pick locket in his pocket before leaving because John kept the only actual Motel room key, and he did, so with the shut of the motel room door, he and Sam walked along the poorly lit sidewalks to search for any place that had hamburgers.

It was a cold night, and Dean wished he had said no to Sammy about ten minutes after they ventured off. _"If you or I get sick from this I am SO blaming you" _Dean thought to himself.

Luckily for him, there was a small diner not too far, and it only took a total of twenty minutes to find.

Sam grinned and cheerfully pointed it out.

"Thanks captain obvious" Dean rolled his eyes as he walked up to the door. Sam hated when Dean called him names, but he knew that one day he would get his brother back…

The diner was your typical Sunday diner: Extremely bright lights, the smell of coffee, hamburgers, and the yelling of orders throughout the small kitchen which could partly be seen from the order window that the waitress stud at.

Dean and Sam looked around, wondering weather just to sit somewhere or someone would take them to be seated.

"Sit anywhere you'd like boys" a somewhat overweight, but sweet waitress called out and Dean led Sam to a nearby booth that was not occupied, the place as pretty empty anyway. Dean got out his wallet to see how much money he had, and it wasn't much. He only had about seven dollars…

"JIMMY" The waitress called out,

"I got it!" a teenage boy called back from the kitchen and moments later a teenaged boy walked quickly walked out of the kitchen and to the two young boys. The teenager curiously stared at the boys for a second, "Are you're parents coming?" he asked,

"Our mom is gone" Sam said bluntly,

"SAM" Dean glared at Sam. He hated it when his murdered mother was mentioned, especially from Sam. Dean wanted to smack Sam hard across his head, but could not as he was sitting across from Sam, so he stayed in his seat.

Sam dipped his head in gilt; "sorry…" he looked down.

The teen felt extremely sorry for the boys, a little too much he thought. He had to ask, "And…your dad?"

"No" Dean snapped, "He's working, it's just us"

Dean looked up to the teen. His hair was a ruffled dark brown, his face pale, and his eyes a swimming blue that could calm your soul.

"Look, I just want a cheeseburger for my brother okay?"

"Hamburger" Sam corrected him and Dean sighed, but kept back his glare,

"Hamburger" Dean repeated.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I only have enough money for Sam"

"You sure?" the teen persisted,

"Yes" Dean slightly glared at him. They stared at each other for a longer period of time than needed, witch made Sam wonder what they were thinking.

"Do you at least want a drink? Anything is free"

"Coffee" Dean answered.

"Coffee? Aren't you a little young for that?"

"Hay it's not alcohol, jeez" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine"

"Just get water for him" Dean nodded over to Sam's direction, "I don't need him up all night"

"Okay… I'll be back with the drinks, if you need anything I'm, Jimmy"

Dean nodded in acknowledgment and Jimmy walked back into the kitchen.

Dean sighed, deep in thought. _"How long with Dad be gone for this time? When will he be back? What is he doing…What is he fighting?" _

Dean's thought got interrupted by glasses being placed on the counter.

"Hay I've got another question" Jimmy asked,

"Shoot" Dean looked to him,

"What does your dad do? Work I mean"

Dean paused, then quickly answered, "Sells stuff"

"Are you guys home alone?"

"What's it to you? Why are you working in here anyway you seem more like the Church helper to me" Dean said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I do volunteer at the church" Jimmy told him proudly and Dean chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing" Dean sheepishly smiled.

"Well anyway… there's a fair going on in town tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along"

"What are you a child molester?"

"What?! No!" Jimmy quickly defended himself, "I'm taking kids from the church as well. Ages four through ten."

"How many are going?" asked Dean,

"About five" Jimmy answered.

Dean thought about it for a moment, but didn't really want to go anyway…

"Can we go, Dean?" Asked cute little Sammy, "Please?"

Dean sighed, and yet again, pawned by Sam's puppy face.

"Fine… where is this taking place?" Dean asked,

"At the church, right across from the diner, ten AM" Jimmy looked out the window to the dark church that looked more like a castle, "We'll be walking to the fair that will be down the street, if you come with us, admission will be free"

"Okay fine, we'll be there…" Dean had a feeling John wasn't going to be back for awhile anyway.

Jimmy smiled and went back to the kitchen, brining back two hamburgers,

"I only said one…" Dean stared at the food,

"It was on me but…If you really don't want it"

His hunger got the best of him, "No! How can I resist something that's free?" Dean took the plate from his hands as Jimmy placed the other hamburger in front of Sam.

Dean and Sam both ate quietly,

"Whats wrong, Sammy?" Dean finally asked after finishing his last bite of the hamburger.

"I miss daddy…" Sam's head dropped.

"He'll be back ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah" Dean smiled, "Are you gonna eat that?" Dean pointed to Sam's half eaten burger. Sam shook his head 'no' so Dean grabbed it. "Come on" he said as he placed all the money he had on the counter and got up from the table. Sam fallowed.

Dean finished the rest of Sam's burger as they walked back to the motel.

It took about five minutes for Dean to finally pick the lock on the door, "Get to bed Sammy" he ordered and Sammy obeyed. Tomorrow was going to be hell, Dean could feel it.

…………………………..

The alarm went off at nine o'clock to give Dean Time to get Sam up. Once they left the room, it was about nine thirty. _"At least maybe Sam will have a good day today…" _Dean thought as they walked over to the church.

"Never been to a fair" Sam acknowledged

"I know" Dean said,

"This is the first time!"

"No duh" Dean rolled his eyes. Sam went on to another subject,

"I like Jimmy. He's nice"

"Yeah…I guess" Dean nodded.

Jimmy was sitting on one of the benches outside the church, waiting patiently for the brothers. _"I hope they get here safely…" _He thought, _"Why do I want to help these boys so badly? It's as if were all destined for something…I feel compelled to help them thought…" _

"Where's the rest of the kids?" Asked Dean as they approached Jimmy,

"There all sick…" Jimmy looked down, sorry for the rest of the kids, "There all in the hospital. The docs don't know whats wrong with em either"

"Sucks…"

"Yeah"

"Whats with the suit?" Dean asked. Jimmy looked down to his clothes; witch was a navy blue school uniform along with a tan shoulder bad.

"This is my school uniform….Uh; anyway, the fair is still going on, you two are the only ones left. Still up for it?"

"Yeah!" Sam grinned with excitement, "This is my first one too!"

"Really?" Jimmy grinned, "Well let's go" Jimmy got up from the bench and started walking towards the fair.

"_At least the day is nice" _Dean thought to himself as they walked through the fair. Jimmy was nice enough to buy them both some of the best food you get at a fair such as candy dipped apples, fried doe, and Dean's favorite: Apple pie.

Dean and Jimmy both laughed when poor Sammy got the powdered frosting all over his face and clothes. He didn't think it was all that funny, but he forgot about it one Dean handed him a caramel covered apple. Sam then got Dean right back when Dean dropped the last bite of his apple pie on the ground, "NO!" Dean cried as ants quickly swarmed the savory pastry and Sam laughed until he almost peed his pants. I gotta admit, Dean's face was pretty funny.

The day only got better when they all went to the arcade part of the fair. Jimmy had only enough money for one game, and it was Dean's choice to choose, but being the best brother, he gave the choice to Sam.

"Play that one" Sam pointed to a shooting game, "I want the doggie"

Dean grinned at Sam's choice,

"Shooting is my specialty" Dean took Jimmy's two dollars and gave it to the man running the game.

Dean hit every target.

Both the guy running the game and Jimmy were amazed at Dean's marksmanship.

Sam jumped with joy as Dean gave him the dog. Dean smiled as well; he loved it when Sam was happy. Not only that, he loved it when he wasn't annoying.

The day rolled by fast and the night was rolling around.

"I'll take you boys back" Jimmy said and Dean nodded,

"Alright"

"I didn't like it when you two walked back by yourselves last night"

"Okay, whatever" Dean shrugged.

Sam yawned, "Dean I'm tired…"

"Here" Jimmy bent down and picked up the exhausted Winchester. Sammy almost fell asleep in his arms; the dog that Dean won for him was squished in-between Sam and Jimmy's shoulder.

Dean watched Jimmy for a second, wondering why he was so nice to two strangers such as themselves,

"_Maybe Sammy was right…" _Dean thought blissfully, "_You aren't that bad after all, Jimmy boy…maybe we'll meet again one day" _

(Got the inspiration from .com/art/Supernatural-jimmy-fanfics-141273854 . My personal Devientart page is .com/ . PLEASE. If you fav this story, leave a review =D )


End file.
